The USS T'Kumbra: A Place to Call Home
by Scarlettbrandi
Summary: A Vulcan-Betazoid hybrid joins up with her much sought after posting on the T'Kumbra, with an all Vulcan Crew and a notoriously stern Captain. Will she be able to finally relax among the crew of emotionally guarded Vulcans, or will she screw up and win the disapproval of her Captain? Read on and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Star Trek or Captain Solok as well as the T'Kumbra. This is also rated T for safety, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

It was the day of her transfer and T'Pel had very mixed feelings on it. She had sent in a few requests to join the crew of the T'Kumbra ages ago and never got a response. So right when she thought she had made a comfortable niche for herself, Captain Solok had accepted her transfer request. The USS Nevada and her crew had grown on her and she was hesitant to leave.

All this were thoughts as she looked out the window in the mess hall at the T'Kumbra. It was a beautiful ship that had a certain air of dignity to her. She had already memorized the schematics of the ship and knew every nook and cranny.

"So this is your last day, huh?" T'Pel heard from beside her. It was Ensign Emily Swiss, a short human with blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes T'Pel had ever seen.

"It would appear to be so, wouldn't it?" she responded, returning her gaze to the T'Kumbra.

Emily took the seat across from her and tilted her head."I bet you're happy. No more emotional people."

T'Pel's gaze returned to the Ensign and she sighed. She hadn't been all together nice to Emily, but the Ensign was probably the closest thing on the ship she could call a friend, "Not entirely. It will be a bittersweet parting. I have grown accustomed to working with everyone."

"I saw Captain Solok talking to Captain Taylor. I suppose for a Vulcan he looks nice enough." Emily smiled, attempting to ease T'Pel.

"Captain Solok is not known for his pleasant disposition. He is a Vulcan who demands the best from everyone." T'Pel said cocking a brow, "He is also known for looking down his nose at emotionally driven races. I have read a few of his papers."

"You think he will single you out for being half Betazoid?" Emily asked with a look of concern, pinning one of T'Pel's worries with uncanny accuracy.

"The thought had crossed my mind. However, I will endeavor to serve him well." T'Pel looked back at her raktajino. Her father would frown if he saw her drinking it, but she did so mainly for the taste. It was strong, as any Klingon beverage should be and it even helped her focus enough to drive out the constant echo of emotions from those around her.

At that moment, Solok had entered the mess hall and his icy stare scanned the room for her and he headed over, a PADD in hand, "Lieutenant T'Pel Kestra?" He said in as much of a greeting as he was going to manage.

T'Pel stood and faced him and nodded her head curtly, "Captain Solok," she said in return.

He held out the PADD. "This contains the correct information for the time of our departure, your quarters on the T'Kumbra, as well as any other essential information pertaining to your new posting. We will be beaming to the T'Kumbra at exactly 1700 hours in transporter room 2. I trust you will not keep me waiting," he said sternly, his ice blue eyes locked intimidatingly on hers.

She took the PADD and nodded again, trying to ignore the feeling of being surveyed with the slight hint of curiosity from the Captain. "I will be there on time, Sir."

He eyed Emily for a moment, who just smiled her sweetest smile that usually worked wonders on the men of the ship; however, there was no such reaction from Solok. T'Pel could even feel a flare of irritation when his eyes fell back on her. "I do not wish to toil aboard the Nevada for too long. You have sufficient time to gather your belongings and say your farewells before we leave."

"Of course, Captain," she said, looking him in the eyes sternly, giving the unspoken impression that she understood perfectly. He took one last glance at Emily who continued to stand there smiling politely, then he turned and left.

Emily eyed him on the way out, her hands clasping behind her back, a mannerism she had picked up from her Vulcan Betazoid friend. "Handsome for a Vulcan." She looked back to T'Pel, who had returned to her seat and was looking at her newly acquired PADD. "He also has to be the coldest Vulcan I have ever met," Emily continued.

T'Pel looked at Emily who also sat back down, then to the door the Captain had just left through, "He isn't cold. Just good at hiding the storm underneath." She gave a visible shiver and set the PADD down, clasping her hands in the usual steeple manner.

Emily frowned, "Are you sure you want to leave and work for him? I don't see you being very happy."

"My emotions are of no concern to you. It is also too late now to change my mind. Even if I could...I wouldn't want to. Working aboard the T'Kumbra and a crew entirely of Vulcans will be a relief that I have wanted all my life. No illogical emotional outbursts from everyone around me. Perhaps now I will be able to breathe," T'Pel responded, a little harsher then she intended.

Emily's frown deepened, "I'll miss you too, Kestra. I know it's difficult for you being who you are, but you can't change it. I hope that you do find the peace you are looking for on the T'Kumbra. I really am going to miss you, even though you have never much cared for me."

T'Pel sighed and looked at Emily, feeling the pain her words just caused the Ensign. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out that way. I just don't do well with goodbyes. It's not something I enjoy, to add the feelings I get from others on top of it...it becomes a mess."

"You will write to me, won't you? I really want to know what a ship full of Vulcans do when they aren't working." Emily giggled, her way of telling T'Pel not to sweat it.

"I suppose. Having someone to write to would be nice. However I do have my terms for such an arrangement." She said to Emily, who cocked her head in question.

"That our correspondence be with paper and pen." T'Pel explained, watching Emily's expression change.

"With what? How would I get it to you? It would take forever to get a response from you. Why?" Emily was obviously a little irked by this request. T'Pel expected it. Her brother Kalen had the same response.

"It is relaxing and I believe it would add a...personal touch." She tilted her head slightly and her expression softened, "You have been a good friend to me, even if I do not always show my gratitude. Not to mention there is...just something about it that holds a deeper meaning for me to put my thoughts to another down on paper. It would also teach you patience."

Emily sat still a moment, her eyes wide in surprise, "O...Ok." She gave T'Pel a smile, "Friends. I'm happy you consider me a friend. I know I have considered you one since we met. So despite how annoying it will be to wait for your letter, I'll do it. Just don't send me just a page. You need to tell me everything about everyone and everything you do. You know I will be doing the same for you."

T'Pel gave her a nod in agreement, "I will attempt to make it as interesting as possible."


	2. The T'Kumbras Calm Embrace

_Emily,_

_ To ease your rampant curiosity, I am doing well. Life aboard the T'Kumbra has indeed been calmer than any other ship I have worked on. Currently I am working on 'settling in' as you call it. It is rather quiet here. I find it to be satisfactory. No unnecessary questions or anyone prying. I think I may be happy here. However; it is almost...too quiet. I can hear the engines from my quarters as well as every time someone walks past the door. It is a little unsettling._

_ The emotional status on the ship is about the same and keeps a low even rhythm. You may even find it interesting to know that my quarters are next to my new Captain's. Too keep a close eye on me I am sure. I still have no idea why he accepted my request. I have no intentions of complaining, however. Still, the footsteps, they almost make me nervous. I think I even heard him listening to Klingon Opera last night. Strange tastes in music._

T'Pel put down her pen and sat back to gaze out the window, her left hand running through her long black locks. Most Vulcan women preferred to cut their hair, though she felt she needed something that was Betazoid. Long hair was considered to be quite beautiful among the Betazoid people. However; she usually straightened it as it was naturally curly. It made it easier to deal with and she normally wore it up in an elaborate braided bun.

It seemed she had been sitting there quietly for a half hour or so until she heard that familiar little beep, "Captain Solok to Lieutenant T'Pel." She tapped her badge and drew in a breath. "T'Pel here. What can I do for you, Captain?" She asked calmly.

"I would like to see you in my ready room. I have a few questions for you. Are you available to meet with me?" His deep and almost sultry voice rang out over the comm.

She blinked and tilted her head a little, "I am currently free, yes. I will be there in a few minutes."

"Acknowledged. Solok out." He said and the line was severed.

Standing, she gave a small stretch and fixed her uniform. She wasn't on duty but she pondered fixing her hair anyway, then decided against it due to lack of time.

Moments later T'Pel entered the bridge and the first officer, Samok eyed her a moment then turned back to the view screen as she headed to the Captain's ready room and pressed the bell.

"Enter," came Solok's voice and she complied, walking through the doorway to stand at attention.

"I am aware that our original meeting was brief, however there were other things that I needed to see to. Have a seat," said Solok, motioning to the chair by his desk.

"Understood," She replied, taking the seat. She sat straight and looked over at him, waiting.

Adjusting only slightly, he took a moment to look her over, having not gotten the proper chance before. His eyes seemed to linger on her hair a moment longer than the rest until he spoke, "First, I would like to formally welcome you to the T'Kumbra."

She gave a nod, "Thank you, Captain."

"Second, you will need to report to the Chief Science officer, T'Lara. She will have your assignments from here on out. Have you done any research on the T'Kumbra's previous missions?" he continued, picking up a PADD with her Star fleet profile.

"Yes. I have the ship's schematics memorized and about half of the crew roster. I also read through the T'Kumbra's mission logs for the past three years." Meaning she avidly watched for new reports as they were made.

"My research tells me you have been keeping an eye on our mission logs consistently for those three years, where you sent in your first request to come aboard the T'Kumbra. I have a total of 4 requests sent from you, Lieutenant." He put the PADD down and leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together, bringing both index fingers to his thin bow shaped lips, his eyes betraying the smallest bit of curiosity.

"You have been quite persistent in wanting to join my crew. Your name came up quite often for consideration. This time I felt the need to accept. Your service record thus far has been adequate, though not extraordinary. All your former Captains have expressed great satisfaction in working with you." He gave a pause to watch her stew over the fact that he had paid her attention, feeling that flare of tempered arrogance.

"However, I am left to wonder as to the reason for your persistence and why you have transferred to three different ships over the course of your professional career." Solok said, pausing yet again for effect. He stood and walked over to the window, his hands now clasped behind his back.

T'Pel could see his face reflected on the glass and she was unsure of how to respond or even if she should.

"I have theorized that it may have something to do with your Vulcan Betazoid genetics, which is what initially caught my attention. Before you were just a name. Then Captain Taylor sent me a letter, vouching for you and how you could be of use to me and my crew." He turned to look at her once more. The look in his eyes was unreadable.

She didn't get the impression that she should be worried, and it seemed almost like he was attempting to...communicate with her emphatically. T'Pel couldn't help but cock a brow, "Sir?" She asked finally.

"I will admit, I do not quite understand how superior Vulcan logic can wrestle with empathic emotions. Vulcan's are able to be more sensitive to what others are feeling due to our own telepathic abilities, but then to add a Betazoids' telepathic abilities to it..." He stopped, eyes on her questioning features, "...It would seem one would logically succeed the other." He was finished for the time being as he took a seat.

T'Pel could sense that he was genuinely curious about her, for reasons she couldn't begin to guess, "Over time the struggle has become easier. You are also correct that it is the reason I have transferred excessively over the years. It has been difficult to find a place where I don't feel a constant pressure from those around me. At times...it was difficult to even think, but I have managed and succeeded in not letting it affect my work."

"Indeed. Your work ethic is not being questioned. However, you will be closely watched. Should you prove to be inadequate, I will have you transferred yet again. Understood?" said Solok, his eyes firmly fixed on hers.

He mind was closed to her and she was unable to feel anything from him, as if it was a pond, and her telepathy was nothing but a small wind unable to ripple its mirrored surface.

He reminded her of her father in a way-how he was toward her mother. "Understood, Captain. I will not disappoint you." It was all she could think of to say and she stood, getting the impression that this meeting was at its end. He gave her a dismissive nod and picked up another PADD as she headed out.

0700 hours and T'Pel entered the science lab to find who she assumed was T'Lara, standing over a computer with a few organic samples in her hands, "One moment." The woman said, intently examining the computer results.

T'Pel just stood there, her hands behind her back as she intently watched the woman. T'Lara's movements were very precise and calculated. She had worked with Vulcan's before; however there seemed to be a fluidity to her movements that was new to her. It was a calm grace.

T'Lara looked up and took a measured breath as her eyes fell on T'Pel, "Lieutenant." She gave a nod, "I understand that you arrived thirty one hours ago."

"You are correct. The Captain briefed me last night and said I should report to you." T'Pel replied.

"Understood. I have your shift roster prepared. A majority of your hours will be spent on the bridge. The current bridge science officer is needed for more important studies here in the lab. However, you will be given opportunities to further your own work and study your findings the further along you get," said T'Lara, who scanned the Vulcan Betazoid a moment.

"Understood." She responded, getting the feeling that she wasn't really the science officer but rather the specimen to be studied by not only the Captain, but possibly every Vulcan aboard the T'Kumbra.

"You may leave and take your post. I will inform Captain Solok that your tardiness was due to my briefing." T'lara set down the samples and gave T'Pel a dismissive nod, and T'Pel turned and headed to the bridge.

Moments later she walked off the turbolift and saw the First officer standing by the empty captain's chair. He turned around when he heard the doors close, "Tardiness on other ships may be acceptable, Lieutenant, however on the T'Kumbra it is not." samok said firmly.

T'Pel stood a moment before opening her mouth to defend herself when Captain Solok came out of his ready room, "She is excused, Samok. T'Lara kept her longer then intended. Please, take your post, Lieutenant." Solok said as he gracefully slid into his chair. Samok gave T'Pel one last disapproving glance then took up his.

"There have been anomalous readings from the Bad Lands and Starfleet wishes us to examine them. Lieutenant I want you to handle this assignment. T'Lara wishes to see how far your skills take you and feels this would be a sufficient start for you," Solok continued, eyes on her from his chair.

T'Pel gave a nod and turned to her console, "Understood. I will begin preparations immediately."


	3. Temperance

"Program currently in use," were the words currently displayed on the terminal. "Hmm...I wonder..." He said as he opened the holodeck door and stepped inside. Sure enough, there it was. The large pool of blue water resting under a starry sky as lights illuminated the flora around. However the woman swimming in the pool was not part of his program. So he waited until he had her attention.

T'Pel stopped, knowing she was no longer alone and she turned to face the door and saw Captain Solok standing there with his hands behind his back, eye brow cocked as he looked at her, "Do you usually swim naked?" He asked calmly.

A little detail she had momentarily forgotten, "I find it is relaxing. Is there something you need, Captain?" She asked. He wasn't in uniform, but was wearing a black robe that went down to his knees.

"All the other holodecks are currently in use. You are using one of my programs. Would you mind my company?" He responded. T'Pel thought about it a moment, "Not at all. Be my guest, Captain." He gave a curt nod and began to remove his robe. It was silly but T'Pel had turned and dove under water, feeling it inappropriate to watch her Captain disrobe.

As she was swimming over to the edge of the pool she noticed something float to the bottom. One quick breath of air, she submerged again and swam down to see what it was. It was a rock and she picked it up, instantly becoming distracted by Solok diving into the pool and swimming toward the other side. T'Pel swam up for air and to set the rock on the side of the pool.

"Misdirection. A common tactic used by possible enemies," came Solok's voice. "Yes. I do not understand." She replied, eying his bare wet chest and the modest assortment of hair that covered it.

"How well are you trained in aquatic combat?" He asked before swimming over to her. Once he got closer he grabbed hold of the side of the pool.

She noticed he was also not wearing any sort of bathing suit. She made a precise effort to lock her eyes on his, "I would say I am more than adequately trained. I was actually warming up before starting my own program for such a purpose.

He cocked a brow and looked at the water, her hair was covering her breasts and her legs were keeping her afloat gracefully, "Then if you would find it acceptable, I would like to test you myself. More can be learned from your own experience than simply watching. Then perhaps we may both take on the computer as a team?" He asked, sensing something was lingering in the back of her mind.

"You want to combat me...personally?" T'Pel asked, surprised and unsure of what to think. Solok nodded, "I could use the practice. I assumed you took advantage of the Academy's aquatic program."

"You would be correct." she responded, her eyes betraying her concern as they moved to the water.

Vulcans had no need for modesty and neither did Betazoids. Being naked for her was not an issue and generally seeing others the same way had no effect on her. However Solok was her commanding officer, and for some reason the sight of his naked form in front of her had an effect. What kind she was not sure, but she was sure that he also had no intention of adorning clothing for this suggested training exercise. Her eyes returned to his and there was the slightest form of amusement on his face, "I assumed that since you seem to be comfortable with a lack of clothing in this setting, it would also be appropriate that I accommodate. Was I incorrect to make such a judgment?"

Admitting to her emotional response was not an option at this point and she knew he was fishing for it. Her expression remained unchanged and she cocked a brow, "Modesty is an emotional response as well as an illogical one. I simply was pondering how effective it would be in a combat simulation. Are you sure...nothing will get in the way? It would not be acceptable if I harmed my commanding officer."

He let go of the side of the pool and swam around to her other side, making sure to get as close to her without touching her, "Is that over confidence or are you simply that sure of your ability?" He asked curtly, grabbing a hold of the other edge as he prepared to push off for a lap.

T'Pel moved her back to the wall of the pool to give him more room, "We will see. I was simply implying that just because you are my commanding officer, I will not hold back."

Right before pushing off his eyes met hers and the slight smirk had returned, "I would certainly hope not." And with that he dove under the water and began his strokes. T'Pel watched intently, noticing his form. Calculated and precise. She cocked a brow, remembering what Ensign Emily Swiss once said about Ensign Tommy Baker's buttocks.

"Firm and rounded. His ass always looks good in his uniform." Emily smiled.

T'Pel pushed it from her mind, unsure what the human fascination with that particular area of their anatomy was. However, Ensign Baker was in uniform. Solok was not. His rear end seemed to meet Emily's description and she couldn't help but wonder what she would make of T'Pels new Captain.

She was getting side tracked and dove under the water to join Solok at the shallow end of the pool. Careful not to run into him she took up a spot three feet from his and emerged, brushing her hair from her face, "Where would you like to begin?" she asked calmly.

He thought a moment, attempting to remember when the last time he had sparred with someone in such a manner and he cocked a brow, "Would you like the offensive or the defense?" He asked. It had been quite a few years since the last time he had a live partner in this exercise and felt it best to let her make the choice.

"I prefer the defensive." T'Pel said before taking a step back. Attempting to make it appear all her weight was on her back foot and she let her arms float atop the water.

Solok nodded curtly again, "Very well." Her eyes were locked on his, intensely anticipating his first move. His hands shot through the water and gripped her leg and waist, attempting to force her under. T'Pel planted her free foot on his chest and pushed back, her head submerging as her body followed, flipping her around enough to break both of his grasps.

Distracted by the pressure in his chest he had let go and was now watching her brazenly attempt to swim between his legs, which he closed in on her waist and began to reach down for her feet only to get a face full of water as she had stood up forcing him to flip forward and be completely thrown off balance.

T'Pel backed away to give him a moment to either breath or attack again. The memory that she was usually accused of playing a little too rough with her brother as a child came flooding to the surface. However she knew she could not anger her Vulcan Captain as easily as her sibling, and she waited patiently, keeping a close eye on Solok.

The lieutenant had skill; there was no doubt in his mind now. Though there was a sufficient amount of water trying to seep into his lungs and he stood, coughing with his back to her. Solok whipped the water from his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, "I underestimated you, T'Pel. My mistake." He said finally turning to her once he composed himself again.

"Are you alright?" She asked, genuinely concerned. For a second there he almost looked like a drowned rat. T'Pel cocked a brow, feeling a little amused, "Shall we continue?"

"I am well. I obviously am not as accustomed to water as you." He responded calmly, giving his lungs a rest.

"This was a sport for my brother and me when we were younger. Mainly he tried to drown me on more than one occasion. Suffice it to say he learned to regret it. Also, being attacked on Betazed once provided the motivation to keep in practice." She said, sinking into the water to float, conserving her energy.

His blue eyes looked her over, "Attacked?" He was noticing more that her figure was hardly all that muscular. She was proving that she relied more on agility, and he found this agreeable.

T'Pel looked to the water and moved her hair over one shoulder, "Azuma Stadi. I knew her from the time we lived on Betazed. Her and I...we did not get along. One day it seemed she was curious to see how well a Vulcan could swim and pushed me in. Much to her surprise, I could swim rather well. It did not please her as she jumped in and began to wrestle with me."

Solok got the impression that this was a tender subject for her and decided to change the subject, "Your brother, he is also a half breed?"

T'Pel's gaze shot to him and hardened. She hated that word, far more then she could ever admit, "Yes." He meant no disrespect she was sure, however it still stung especially in reference to her brother. "He is more inclined to his Betazoid side, however. He and I often are at ends with one another, but we have a strong bond."

Solok nodded, purposely ignoring the near glare he had just received, "Family is important. I believe I am ready to continue," he said, ending the conversation for the time being.

T'Pel stood again, waiting for him to make his move and prepared to swim past him, "I am as well."

This time he wasn't going to make the same mistakes and grabbed her arm, pulling her around to his chest, taking her other arm and locking it behind her back.

"He catches on quick." She thought and wrapped her legs around his knees and pulled, intentionally forcing them both under the water. He wasn't letting go and tried to free his legs. T'Pel used her knee to spin them in the water, putting Solok on the bottom as she pushed off with her feet, flipping her over his head and pulling one arm free. He still was not letting go and he pulled the one arm he currently had and lifted her out of the water by her waist and threw her several feet into deeper water.

His intention was to get her away from a solid surface as she was skilled in using it to her advantage. He dove under and swam to her as she was regaining her balance in an attempt to grapple her. This failed as she saw him coming and gracefully and quickly dodged pushing off from the bottom of the pool. Solok came up for air and she was holding onto the edge of the pool looking at him calmly. He couldn't touch the bottom and began formulating a plan.

After several moments of chasing her around the pool and getting water in his mouth they stopped, "Perhaps we should change to a different setting and see how we do as a team." Solok huffed, a little winded.

"That would be acceptable. Computer, activate program T'Pel 2 beta." She said and turned her back to Solok, and walked over to the small pond that had just formed. There were tree's all around and grass that led up to a large rock face that had a waterfall pouring into the pond. It was rather serene for its intended purpose.

"Do you have family, Captain?" she asked, remembering him asking her of her brother. She walked over to her robe and slipped it on, feeling clothing would now be appropriate.

Solok followed and did the same, taking a moment to respond, "I..." He was shortly interrupted by watching something come out of the pond and wrap itself around T'Pels neck and proceeded to pull her in. He rushed over to assist her but was tackled to the ground by another being that came from the bushes.

The creatures were humanoid in form but looked more like swamp beings with random tentacles, and he was doing his best to keep them from wrapping themselves around his neck. With his Vulcan strength he flipped the creature over on to his back, Solon straddling him as he tied his hands up with its own tentacles.

The creature laid there struggling with no avail, and Solok scanned the water for T'Pel. There seemed to be no sign of her and just as he began to remove his robe to dive in after her, he caught a glimpse of white skin climbing up the rock face. It was indeed her and she seemed to have lost her robe in the fight her eyes were scanning the water. They had an almost feral look to them and he tilted his head, content to watch just how she handled this situation as he hid behind a bush.

T'Pel had gained sufficient height on the rock face, and for a moment couldn't see her attacker. She was barely able to slip from his grasp and swim up for air, but then she spotted him crawling up behind her. Grabbing a lose rock she chucked it at her attacker, but he continued. So she waited until he got up close enough to her to dive off the rock face.

Once in the water she rushed to shore the creature hot on her tail. Once to the safety of the sand she grabbed a lose branch that was on the ground and turned, ramming it straight through the creatures throat as it nearly grabbed her. It then dissolved.

Solok came out from behind the bush and walked over to her, "You killed it." he said with disdain in his voice. He picked up her robe that had floated to the short and held it firmly in his hands, his eyes locked on her. "Why?" You could have easily restrained it once you got to shore. Their strength out of the water is mild in comparison to us Vulcans."

T'Pel stared at him, a little confused as to his reaction, "I saw the opportunity and took it." she replied calmly.

Solok shook his head and handed her the robe, "Vulcans as a race are evolved enough to use such tactics as a last resort. We must preserve life at all costs. You have disappointed me, Lieutenant." He looked over to the creature he had subdued then back to her, "If that had been me, would you have acted so hastily?"

Her stomach sank at his words. She couldn't stand the thought of disappointing him yet she hadn't quite realized she had done anything wrong, "For me to make an attempt on your life Captain, it would have to be a very dire situation. I am sorry if I have disappointed you and I will aim to rectify my fault." With that, she put her robe on and turned to leave.

Solok gave a sigh and straightened his robe, "Computer...end program."

…

Once the T'Kumbra had arrived at the Bad Lands, they had taken up position at the coordinates provided by Star Fleet. They had been there several hours and the Science team had already called a meeting.

"All normal scans have provided nothing of significance and we have run out of conventional options. Does anyone have any suggestions?" T'Lara said from the head of the table. Solok had just entered to sit in off to the side.

T'Pel looked up from her PADD, "Perhaps if we attempted a high energy tetryon scan. That may stir up enough to gather data," she suggested.

Marik, who was under T'Lara in command, spoke up, "I believe we should find other options. That could possibly take too long and there is no way of knowing what affect it may have."

"How long do you think it will take, Lieutenant?" T'Lara asked. T'Pel poked at her PADD a moment as she calculated the modification time, "To modify the Deflector Dish, about two or three hours."

Solok stepped forward, "Then proceed, T'Pel. Inform the bridge as soon as you are ready to begin the scans." He said then headed out. Marik huffed and stood to leave.

T'Lara stood, "Meet me in the Deflector control room in an hour and we will begin." T'Pel gave a nod, stood, and everyone filed out.

…

An hour passed and T'Pel and T'Lara arrived in the Deflector Control room ready to begin T'Pels modifications on the Deflector shield with a few others from the Science team. Marik included, and he eyed T'Pel as he worked on the console next to her, "I am surprised that the captain decided to let you move forward with your tetryon scan."

She looked over at him, "I cannot say that I do not share in that surprise. I have gotten the impression that Captain Solok does not care for me in the slightest." She confessed. Marik simply gave a nod and T'Lara walked up.

"The Captain is willing to give everyone aboard a chance to prove themselves, despite any prior opinion he may have of them." She said, giving T'Pel as much of a reassuring look as any Vulcan could manage.

"My objection was that it is simply unorthodox. However, I have been proven wrong before Lieutenant, Good Luck I believe is what humans would say." Marik stated, giving her a small bow.

"Your well wishes are acknowledged." T'Pel returned with the smallest of smiles, feeling a bit more relaxed around her known peers.

Two hours and forty five minutes had passed and the modifications had been finished, "the rest of you may join the captain on the bridge to monitor from there. I will stay and activate the deflector tetryon scan."

Everyone started heading out when T'Pel turned, "I would like to remain here and monitor the readings myself, if that would be acceptable."

T'Lara gave her a nod in agreement, "I figured you may. Very well. T'Lara to the bridge, we are ready to activate the scan as soon as you give the word."

"Affirmative. Wait for my word, Chief." Soloks voice sounded throughout the room. T'Pel was at her console and ready to receive the information as soon as it began to come in.

A few moments later when the rest of the science crew had arrived, Solok turned to the view screen, "Solok to Deflector Room, we are ready on the bridge. Begin when appropriate."

T'Pel gave T'Lara a nod and the Chief's fingers moved with their usual grace and precision. The two women were focused on their respective consoles, "Scan commencing..." T'Lara stated.

T'Pel, seeing some unusual readings was attempting to compensate, "I am receiving very unusual readings..."

Whatever was the problem seemed to escalate at an alarming rate and suddenly there were bright flashes of lights everywhere around the two women. T'Pel could barely make out T'Lara screaming something at her over the loud crashes of noise as the room began to shake violently.

Shortly after she was unable to see anything and was struck in the head by something that knocked her over. It was unsure of whether or not T'Lara was able to stop the scan or not, but T'Pel felt herself fade into unconsciousness.

It seemed to be hours that she was out, but when she awoke she was on a gurney headed down the corridor to what she assumed was sick bay, "What happened?" She asked weakly.

The medical officer pushing the gurney looked down at her, "It is best that you not speak just yet, Lieutenant."

The lights above were hurting her eyes and she closed them, "Where is T'Lara? Is she alright? I lost sight of her..."

"She is on the gurney behind us and seems to have suffered similar injuries to yours. Please, be silent." He said again, a bit more insistent.

T'Pel complied, drifting off again until she was hoisted onto the medical bed and she opened her eyes to see a rather thin and wiry Vulcan man standing above her. His eyes were a deep blue that nearly matched his uniform.

"Things did not go as planned I see. Pity. However it is not often we get your kind in here. Refreshing to not have another incident from Engineering." He said as he ran scans of her head and the rest of her vitals.

"My kind? You know of other Vulcan Betazoids?" She asked weakly, the lights still bothering her eyes.

"Negative. I was referring to science officers. You all seem to have a knack for avoiding injury. However I am highly curious about your anatomy, and am glad you were able to pay me a visit," he responded.

"Are you the Chief medical officer?" She asked, sure that if he was human his former comment would have been one of amusement.

"You would be correct. My name is Larkin. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said, poking and scanning away as if it was second nature to him. However T'Pel never really cared for Vulcan doctors bedside manner. His was even more odd then usual.

"What is the situation, Doctor? How is she?" Came a voice and T'Pel wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"The Lieutenant will recover with little assistance, Captain." Larkin responded to the shadowed figure by T'Pel's bed.

"What happened?" Solok asked, concern slightly tainting his dulcet tone. Shock came over her as she laid there motionless.

"As to the cause, you will need to talk that over with your science team. As for her injuries, a minor concussion and a few lacerations. Nothing major. In fact, she is free to return to her quarters for the rest of the evening to recover," Larkin responded, now standing over T'Lara.

T'Lara looked over at Solok, "My condition is also not so dire." she said, acknowledging the captains seeming dismissal of her presence.

"It is quite fortunate that you were both minorly harmed. I believe you need to rest the remainder of the night. Then you may continue with the complications tomorrow." Solok said, taking notice of his science chief.

"I concur." Larkin chimed in, putting away his equipment. T'Pel slowly sat up as Solok assisted her to her feet.

"The tomorrow I wish for you to go to the bridge and begin going over the readings we were able to get. See if you can find where the problem occurred. I will continue of the modification plans for the deflector dish in the lab." T'Lara said, one of the medics assisting her to her feet.

"As you wish." T'Pel said, looking to Solok, a little confused as to his seeming concern for her. Could it be she had been wrong in her original assumption that he disliked her? The headache she still had made it hard to focus too much on it, "Thank you, captain."

"Do you require assistance to your quarters? It is on my way," he asked, the usual cold calm in his voice.

"If you feel it is appropriate." She responded, regaining her balance. Solok nodded and let her walk ahead of him as they headed out.


	4. Ripples of Pain

Walking through the halls of the T'Kumbra, T'Pel had the feeling she was supposed to be searching for something, though she was not sure what. The ship was quiet, unusually so even for a ship full of Vulcans. She could not remember the last time she had seen anyone. It was beginning to unnerve her.

With no other options, she began to seek out someone, anyone who may still be there. However, when she turned the corner, what she found was not what she had expected. It was one of the Vulcan engineers, dead in a pool of his own green blood. It appeared that he had been stabbed to death, and he had lacerations on his hands and chest. She swallowed hard and continued on, reaching for her phaser, but she found it was not there.

Trying the comm system, she tapped her badge. "This is Lieutenant T'Pel Kestra. We have a killer on the loose. Please respond."

It was apparent to her that she could not sense anyone familiar, just a void that seemed to fill the ship. Heading to the bridge seemed to be the logical course of action. If she could get a signal out, perhaps someone would come to assist her.

Once on the bridge, she tried bringing up communications, "If anyone can hear me, this is Lieutenant T'Pel Kestra of the U.S.S T'Kumbra. We are in need of assistance. I am unable to find anyone of my crew alive, but I fear I am not alone. Please...if anyone gets this, send help." She set the message on a loop with the ship's coordinates.

"Alone you are not, T'Pel." a voice said, coming from behind her in the turbo lift. T'Pel turned quickly, instinctively grabbing for her phaser only to find it missing still. Her eyes fell upon Samok. The first officer of the ship that she had had little contact with, however the impression she gave him was that he was very by the book.

"Samok, Where is everyone? What is going on?"

He smiled and walked toward her and she could feel that the entity driving Samok's body was not Samok. It did not feel like anything she had felt before. It was alien, yet there was a...ghostly quality to it. "Who are you?" she asked, backing away slowly, trying to figure out a way to run and hide.

"Do you not recognize me, Kestra? You have been on this ship long enough to be familiar with me." Samok said, walking toward her with the same uncharacteristic smile.

"Do not toy with me. You are not Samok. Who are you and what have you done with him?" T'Pel asked, her voice obviously betraying her fear, which seemed to make Samok's smile grow.

"Ahh, Vulcan intellect and Betazoid intuition, certainly an impressive mix. Always seems to serve you well. It has even impressed Captain Solok, which is surprising." Samok was making sure to block all her exits as he began to corner her and pulled a knife out. From the design it looked to be a culinary knife with a large thick blade.

"Where is Captain Solok? What have you done with him?" she asked. Feeling the fear inside her growing, she made an effort to put the helm console between her and Samok. A malicious chuckle came from him as he jumped up on to the console.

"He is currently unavailable. You should be proud however. He put up quite a fight to save his crew, though his disembowelment was probably the worst. Would you like to see?"

Before she could let out a response, Solok's lifeless, bloody body appeared on the floor next to her. His chest had been cut completely open, and his entrails spilled out all over the floor. T'Pel let out a blood curdling scream and jumped back, covering her mouth in shock with her hand.

Copper. She could smell copper on her hand and when she pulled it away it was covered in Vulcan blood. Both of her hands were green and in her left hand was what appeared to be the mutilated remains of a heart. The tears running down her face seemed to come by force. There was no logic in this, and she could only feel pain and fear.

"Why?" was the only word T'Pel could think to ask.

Samok jumped down off the console, eying the dead Captain on the floor. "Where were you when this was all happening? He was able to find everyone else but you. How could you disappear when you could have helped? Helped to save your crew? Helped save your Captain?" he cooed.

She looked from Solok back to Samok, but it was not Samok anymore. It was as if she was staring into a mirror, but her reflection was smiling at her as the entity walked closer to her with the knife ready. Crying, she tried to back away, careful not to step on Solok's remains. When she looked at the Captain, he sat up, his left cheek cut open so she could see his teeth. She found the sight to be highly disturbing.

"Lieutenant? Where have you been?" He asked in a stern voice as he stood and headed toward her, stepping on his own intestines.

T'Pel gave a wince as she watched him, "I...I do not know." She stuttered, backing away from him, her body beginning to shake.

"Why did you not help us? How could you let this happen?" He continued, advancing slowly on her position, with a trail of blood staining the floor behind him.

"Please...I...I did not mean..." Her voice was trembling, unaware that she was being closed in.

"It was a mistake to bring you aboard. It seems I was mistaken to attempt to put any trust in you. The result of your incompatance has lead the entire crew to their deaths." He sneered, finally backing her against the wall.

T'Pel began to sob uncontrollably, "No...no...no..." She could barely stand straight as Solok placed a firm hand on her shoulder pushing her back against the wall as he dug his nails into her. All she could do was shake her head in protest even though his nails were now ripping into her skin.

"You failed me, T'Pel. You failed us all." He scolded as he leaned in, his eyes worn and red.

T'Pel could hardly breathe, her eyes darting between the vision of her smiling self and the look of utter disappointment on her Captain's face. Her other self held the handle of the knife out to her, "You know what would make this right, Kestra. You know what needs to be done. Take the knife. Take it. It is the only thing to help you now."

"No! No no no...I did not leave. I can not say where I was, but I did not abandon you, Captain. This can not be happening!" She cried, looking back and forth between the knife, the Captain, and her counterpart. Instinctively she grabbed the knife, planning to stab the imposter, but the guilt inside was turning the blade toward herself. It was too strong and she could not point it away. She was powerless to stop herself as she watched frozen in fear.

"Maybe this will redeem you in Solok's eyes, but I doubt it." The entity smiled, and just as T'Pel pulled the knife down to her chest she awoke.

She sat up in bed, panting and crying, "Just a dream. A nightmare." T'Pel wiped her face and sat on the edge of her bed waiting for her heart to calm, then she looked at the clock. She only had a short amount of time before she had to be on the bridge for her shift. So she got up and readied herself for the day, and endeavored to push the dream to the back of her mind.

Once she was ready, she headed out and let out a sigh of relief. Everything seemed to be normal and she felt absolutely foolish. On her way to the bridge she passed many members of the crew, even the one she had found lying dead in the corridor, and he gave her a nod as he walked by.

"All is well it seems," she thought, until a security detail rushed by and jogged out of sight. "It is nothing," she thought again and resumed her walk to the bridge, squashing the voice in the back of her mind that told her otherwise.

When she arrived on the bridge, Captain Solok and Samok were talking quietly to each other. Samok looked up and gave her a nod, then resumed his conversation as T'Pel made her way to her science console to begin trying to figure out the issue with yesterday's accident. She could feel a knot in the back of her throat when she laid eyes on Samok. "It was just a dream," she thought to herself. Her instincts were correct. Despite her dream she could sense Samok normally. It was indeed him sitting on the bridge. His normal cold rhythm. The knot subsided as she could feel everyone was who they appeared to be.

Moments later, the comm beeped, "Varel to Captain Solok." The Chief of Security's voice came from overhead. Solok turned slightly to acknowledge.

"Solok here. What is it Varel?"

Cheif of security? T'Pel inhaled and turned in her chair to eye the Captain and Samok while listening. Hoping something was not wrong.

"There has been an incident in Engineering. I would suggest that you come assess the situation immediately." Varel said, his voice cool and calm.

Solok's raised a brow and his blue eyes met T'Pels, who did not realize she had been staring at him "Understood. I will be there shortly. Solok out." The signal was cut off.

Solok stood, still not taking his eyes off T'Pel. "Lieutenant T'Pel Kestra, you will accompany me." He said curtly and walked toward the turbolift. T'Pel, stunned, hesitated before getting to her feet and joining Solok in the turbolift.

"I apologize, Sir, but why am I accompanying you?" she asked coolly, her fingers laced together behind her back.

"Your Betazoid abilities may be of use. Varel rarely contacts me on the bridge unless the situation is of an...alarming nature." He paused and eyed her suspiciously, "There is a small possibility that this is related to yesterdays accident. The look on your face made it seem you may know more as well." He looked back at the turbolift door, giving her time to think.

"I saw a small unit from security rush past on my way to the bridge. I could not tell you more then that," she responded.

"Are you sure?" he inquired, an unusually soft tone to his deep voice. "How did you sleep last night, Lieutenant?" He turned his icy gaze toward her once again, a small glint of joy shining in his eyes at possibly catching her in the web of some darker secret. Or so it seemed. Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her. She had noticed that in the absence of emotional races, she found herself looking for emotional responses among the Vulcan crew simply because she had become used to them being a burden.

"Well enough, Captain. Why do you ask?" Was her response, though not a truthful one. The confines of her mind were none of his concern, especially when it came to her private life. Especially since her dreams were normally a bit more vividly emotional then she would like to admit to herself.

He cocked a brow and looked ahead once more, "That would not have been my conclusion. Do you forget that my quarters are next to yours? The wall may be thick, however your screams were heard quiet well. Your dream did not sound like a pleasant one." There was an element to the tone of his voice that she could not quite place. Amusement? Or was she simply assuming it should be?

"I...I did have a disturbing dream, however, I still do not see how it is relevant, Captain." Her voice was stern as she looked at him, her eyes hardening ever so slightly. It was like he was attempting to back her into a corner.

"It may not be. I am just curious if being aboard the T'Kumbra has applied to much...pressure for you. Are you able to handle how we function on this ship, Lieutenant?" He asked smugly.

"I assure you that my duties aboard the T'Kumbra are well within my limits. I work well under pressure. I have proven that time and time again, Captain," she said, keeping her cool if for no other reason then she felt he was trying to nudge her into an emotional response, something that people had been trying to do all her life. The Captain was no different, no matter how good he was at it with other non-Vulcans. T'Pel had never given anyone the satisfaction of that victory. However she was slowly beginning to understand why.

"Indeed, you have," he said, looking to her as the turbolift doors opened and he stepped out. "When I had received your recent request to be transferred to the T'Kumbra, your service record and recommendations from your former Captains convinced me to accept. However, your former Captains do not hold their crew to the...high standards that I expect from mine."

"I see." She said, trailing him into engineering slightly annoyed by his tone.

There was a small huddle of Vulcan security guards by the Warp core looking to the floor. Solok did not say anything further to her as he reached them quickly and stopped. His eyes also fell to the floor a moment then to T'Pel and he raised a hand and motioned for her to come closer. As she stepped forward, she felt the knot return. Once she was next to him, he moved behind her so she could see the image they had all been inspecting. Her eye's grew and her lips parted in shock at the sight of a Vulcan dead on the floor.


	5. Grievance

T'Pel's eyes grew and her breath caught in her chest, "I saw him just thirty minutes ago. He was..." She stopped. All eyes were now on her and Varel walked up to her, his dark eyes scanning her. She looked up to Solok and then the Chief. "...was headed to begin his shift." Her eyes fell to the man on the floor again.

"This would not be unusual as his quarters are 5 doors down from yours." Varel said calmly, "This seems to be upsetting for you. Would there be a reason for such an emotional response?" He asked, glancing at the man on the floor.

T'Pel looked up at him, calming her self only slightly, unsure of just how to respond. Her eyes met Soloks again who simply cocked a brow. "He was also in my dream." She said softly, feeling odd about admitting it.

Varel tilted his head and looked at her, "Your dream? I do not understand the relevance of that."

"I found him dead on the floor, just as he is now. However he was not in engineering." She answered, feeling she was just making her self seem more suspect then helpful.

Varel raised both brows, "Could your Betazoid abilities provide you with fore-sight?"

T'Pel shook her head slightly, "It has never before, which explains my shock." She could now pick up the faint smell of copper, which just reminded her of the Captain and the blood all over her hands.

Solok stepped forward and looked down on her, "Perhaps you should inform us of this...dream of yours in greater detail."

Her stomach sank as she looked at the Captain. The image she had tried to rid herself of was beginning to emerge with force and she swallowed, "It was not...pleasant. However if you believe it will be useful I will do so."

Varel gave a nod, "Very well. I think it best if we move this to my office. I can put it on record for my investigation." He said and began to head out. T'Pel took one last look at the man on the floor, feeling a sudden sorrow. He was only an ensign, and this was not the best way to die. She found herself wondering what had happened. How he must have felt. She shook it from her head and turned to face the Captain.

"I will be reading his report. However I must return to the bridge. I want you to give Varel every detail you are able to remember, understood?" Solok ordered, heading toward the door.

"As you wish, Captain." She responded softly.

As she started to move to leave, she stopped, feeling a surge of something odd. Anger. As she turned she was knocked to the floor by one of the security officers. A Lieutenant. His fist promptly met with her jaw, as she began to fight to push him off. Her strength was no match for a full fledged Vulcan male, and he had her pinned.

Looking up, his eyes were wide and crazed, all she could get from him was blind anger and sadness. It was confusing as she had no idea why. "Stop!" She screamed. Right then she saw the bright orange light of a phaser shoot hit him in the side. The effort was futile as his hands pushed past hers and wrapped themselves around her throat and squeezed. She could feel her head being pounded against the floor and had it not been for her braid, he would have likely beat in the back of her skull. There was another bright flash of phaser fire and right as she felt herself start to pass out, the security officer was knocked to the floor and off of her by someone grappling him.

She rolled over and gasped for air, looking over at the two men now brawling only a few feet from her. Catching her breath she saw the Lieutenant back hand his attacker. It was Solok. T'Pel got to her feet quickly and stared an amazement.

"Again, Varel." Solok yelled. Varel, who had been the one attempting to stun the man before, turned the stun setting up to level 2 and shot again. Solok had maneuvered himself over him and grabbed the Lieutenants wrists to avoid getting hit further. The stun setting only seemed to barely affect the man. He raised the level to 3 and tried again, "Apologies, but it does not seem to have an affect, Captain."

Solok took a breath and released one of the Lieutenants wrists to grab the nerve in his neck. This only allowed the pinned man to smack Solok in the side of the face as he grabbed a chunk of his black hair and pulled. Solok ignored the pain, if only for the fact that this man needed to be subdued. A moment later the Lieutenant was unconscious. The captain stood and adjusted his uniform and turned to T'Pel and Varel.

"I thought you had the man responsible for the stabbing in custody." Solok said firmly, eying his chief of Security.

Varel raised both eye brows, "I do. His identity was confirmed through the security footage. This..." He motioned toward the unconscious Lieutenant on the floor, "...is a separate assault."

Both men turned to eye T'Pel, "This was not in my dream if that is what you are going to inquire after." She said, stunned.

"You did seem to sense something about to happen." The chief of engineering chimed in.

"I felt an increase in anger and sadness. The Lieutenant seemed to believe such an action was warranted." T'Pel responded coolly.

"If this situation has any similarities to the one before, then he will likely not remember a thing." Varel said, making sure to cuff the passed out lieutenant before they hauled him off to security.

T'Pel looked at Varel, "What is your meaning?" She asked.

"The man we apprehended earlier had no memory of the assault, or so he claims." He responded.

"You still have a report to make, Varel. I would also advise you let T'Pel visit with your first suspect. She may be able to shed some light on the situation." Solok ordered, fixing to head out.

T'Pel looked up and gave Solok a nod, her eyes looked past the captains wayward hair. It seemed that in the fight, the lieutenant had fixed the hair on the side of his head to stick straight out. Had she not been recovering from shock, she would have noticed it.

"I realize you have work to do dealing with your complications with the scan yesterday, so I wish to make this as quick as possible." The Vulcan security chief said heading for the door. T'Pel looked at the dead Vulcan once more, feeling a slight twinge of guilt in her gut.

Later, T'Pel had returned to the bridge after briefing Varel on her nightmare and after she visited with Ensign Tarel, she had determined that he indeed was just as confused as to the murder as the rest of them. It was puzzling. That was a good chunk of memory to be missing. However, she had continued her studies of the scans from the day before and found nothing.

"We will need to attempt the scan again. Perhaps if someone from engineering could assist us in making sure there is nothing faulty with the computers, we can avoid a repeat of yesterdays occurrence." T'Lara briefed. "I will meet you down in the Deflector room when you have finished going over my data."

T'Pel gave a nod and continued to scan the computer in front of her. Taking notes as she read. Throwing herself in her work always helped her get her mind off uncomfortable topics, and she was certainly diving right into repairs on the Deflector Dish.

An hour or so had passed and T'Pel pinched the bridge of her nose, attempting to suppress a growing headache.

"Is there a problem Lieutenant?" Samok asked, walking up behind her.

"Just a head ache, Sir." She responded.

"Then perhaps you should see Doctor Larkin before heading to the deflector dish room. If you are done here, you may be excused." He said sternly.

T'Pel gave him a small nod and headed to the turbo lift. He eyed her as the doors closed and she could not help but give a shudder. He did not seem to like her one bit, but there was something odd in his eyes that she could not place and he almost seemed angry with her. She shook her head, "You are imagining things. It is illogical." She told herself. A trip to the sick bay seemed like a very good idea.

Once closer to sick bay, T'Pel noticed quite a bit of talking coming from inside. She paused a moment then entered, finding five different Vulcan's sitting on the med beds, a couple holding their heads with blood coming from cuts, one holding his abdomen, and the other two with seemingly broken arms and noses.

"Are there Klingon's on board and I was not informed?" She asked, cocking a brow as she looked at Larkin who was rushing around trying to mend who he could.

"Negative. However it does seem that these members of the crew have lost their minds and conducted violent advances on one another in the Mess Hall." He huffed as he continued mending wounds, "Was there something you needed, T'Pel" He asked.

"I have a head ache." She responded coolly, keeping out of the good Doctors way.

"Simple enough. One moment, please." Larkin responded as he treated a head wound. T'Pel walked up to one of the less injured crewmen.

"What happened?" She asked, concern growing.

"We were in the mess hall, and then Kelor attacked Velan. The rest of us attempted to break up the conflict. It seemed to escalate from there when I lost consciousness, but appearance not the ability to move as I attacked Kelor. I do not remember anything." Terrell responded, confusion slipping from him.

T'Pel cocked her head and eyed him a moment, "There have been two other occurrences of loss of memory with two other Crewmen. Varel has them in holding cells now."

"The murder. I heard. We were actually discussing it just before the attack." Terrell nodded and looked to the others. "You are half betazoid, are you not?"

She cocked a brow, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"From what I know of Betazoids, even hybrids, they are highly empathic. Have you...not sensed anything in the past two days? A life form of some sort?" Terrell asked. His eyes locked on her questioningly.

"Not from the normal..." She stopped and adjusted her stance, "...well, aside from these recent events. When I was attacked in engineering this morning, I felt a wave of anger and sadness coming from my attacker."

Terrell cocked his head, he was also on the science team and usually worked the later shift, "Interesting."

She cocked a brow as Larkin walked up to fix the split lip Terrell had earned, "The attack and motive came from no where. Not that I could determine." T'Pel claimed.

"If you were allowed to dig further into one's psyche, would you be able to find more answers?" Terrell asked.

T'Pel took a step back and thought, the prospect of doing so did not agree with her, but the possibilities if allowed..."I would not know until I attempted such an action."

"Then I will give you the chance. These attacks seem to be increasing. The sooner we are able to figure out the issue, we may be able to solve the problem." Terrell said bluntly. "I will even allow you a mind meld should your telepathic abilities require more precision."

She could not help but stare at Terrell a little shocked. "You would? I...I...very well..."

"Let me treat your head pain before you make an attempt. I do not wish to treat two when I can treat just one." Larkin replied, moving to scan over her head.

A moment later he gave her a nod and walked away. T'Pel looked at Terrell, waiting for him to let her know he was ready. Terrell gave her a nod. She in haled briefly and locked eyes with him. Pushing past her normal limits, she could see his thoughts. They lingered on the event, surely his way of assisting her.

She could see it as if it was happening right there, right up until it went black. T'Pel closed her eyes and focused on that part of memory and she could feel echos of anger and sadness. She let him continue, the blackness continued until he was looking up at the ceiling. T'Pel broke contact and shook her head, "Progress, but insufficient. I could feel echos of the same emotions that I did earlier, but nothing more."

Terrell gave her a nod, "Then try a meld." He sat up straighter and placed his hands on his knee's then stared at her a moment, "Have you ever melded before?"

She nodded, "Once with my father when I was younger. It...it is not something I have been overly comfortable doing." She swallowed and straightened herself, "However the situation warrants it. I will be fine."

Terrell gave a nod and watched as T'Pel placed her hands on the sides of his face. She did not have to say anything and in a moment she was in his mind, standing next to him. This way she could watch from an outsiders point of view. The scene played out just as before, up until his memory black out and she could see the expression on his face change dramaticly. His face contorted in pain and she got a sense of urgency. She broke the connection.

"What in the..." Her words trailed off as she eyed the floor, going over the image in her mind before looking to Terrell, "And you have no reason to feel pain and anger?"

Terrell simply shook his head, "I am Vulcan. I do not..." He was interrupted by T'Pel raising her hand to his mouth for silence.

"'No' would suffice. I know what you are. The question still needed to be asked. I am unable to get anymore from a link. It has brought forth a commonality, however. Thank you." She gave Terrell a nod and headed out.

Terrell cock a brow as he stood, "She is a little...what do the humans say? High strung?"

Larkin looked over to him, "What would bring you to that conclusion?" he asked.

"When melded, I could feel her emotions. She suppresses them well, but I felt the struggle she has with them." Terrell surmised.

Larkin finished up with his last patient and put away his tools, "I find myself fascinated with her duality. It is not a typical pairing. Vulcan human hybrids often express a certain lack of control, however she does not have the...luxury of a human half. I would think that she would find it difficult to deal with others emotions as she is unfortunately more susceptible to them being half Betazoid."

Terrell nodded, "It is the reason she prefers our company to others. Though she has her reservation about being aboard the T'Kumbra as well. She believes she does not have the support she would on a mix company star ship."

Larkin sat at his desk and looked at Terrell, "What do you mean?"

"She believes us to be less then...compassionate as a race. It would seem she has also guarded herself against us as well." Terrell suggested as he took a seat.

"Perhaps I should perform a psych-evaluation on her." mused Larkin.

Terrell shook his head, "I would not advise it. It may very well alienate her further. T'Pel just wants to feel like she belongs here. I would not wish to make it more difficult for her. In all honesty I should not even be discussing this."

Larkin tilted his head and clasped his hands in his lap, "I was not about to stop you. I do not see much point in privacy on a star ship. We do tend to be a bit...stodgy at times.

Terrell cocked a brow, "A rather nonchalance view."

Larkin gave a small shrug, "I know things about this crew that even your parents may not be privy to. I suppose my view is a little skewed."

Giving a nod, Terrell headed to the door, "Let us hope that this situation does not worsen. Or else you will have several autopsies to perform." Then he headed out.


	6. Life and Honor: The Conclusion

_**This is the final chapter to this story. I just want to thank everyone who has read and kept up on it. It only makes me want to continue. So soon I will have another installment. Thank you again for reading!**_

Another day was coming to another end, and the captain was sitting in his armchair located in his quarters reading over various reports from his crew. This included the reports pertaining to the recent events and random attacks that seemed to be happening all over the ship. It was curious as well as concerning. A Vulcan crew would not act in such a way, and he found himself trying to piece together the puzzle.

There sat a small but separate pile of PADDs next to him from different members of his crew. However, his new science officer seemed to be keeping up a very thorough investigation herself and had made sure to keep him informed. T'Pel's persistence and diligence was impressive. However it was consistent to her service record. Though he couldn't seem to find anything of use and he set the PADD down and took another sip of tea, looking over to his sehlat who was laying under a table staring at him rather intently.

Solok cocked a brow and moved his cup from his lips, "Yes, Fonn'es?" He asked. The animal raised his head slightly before setting it down again. He seemed a little anxious for this time of evening. Solok set his cup down and tilted his head, "If it is attention you desire then you will have to come to me. I will not join you under the table." and he extended a hand in offering.

Fonn'es eyed him a moment longer before crawling out from under the table and moving close to receive Solok's offer of a pet, but stopped suddenly and stared at his master. His ears moved back and the fur on his back began to rise. Something wasn't right.

"Fonn'es?" Solok asked as the beast started moving around the room, sniffing and growling. He stood and slowly watched his pet hunt the intrusion that it sensed. He wondered if the Circassian cat T'Pel had brought aboard had found a way into his quarters, but saw no sign of it.

The sehlak made a round through Solok's whole quarters before coming back to him, still not convinced the intrusion was gone. Solok was standing very still with his eyes closed and Fonn'es could sense it again. Only this time it had his master.

T'Pel had laid down for a small nap, but was awaken by furr laying on her face. With a muffled protest she moved the creature onto the floor, at which it promptly crawled back up the couch and into her face again, cooing rather anxiously. Then there was a fairly loud thump against the far wall.

She jumped to as her Circassian cat flew under the bed in the other room. The noise had come from Solok's quarters next to her and she walked over. She could sense anger and sadness, something that had been frequent as of late. T'Pel drew a breath and walked to her door and headed out into the corridor, there was no one about but the Captain's door had been left open and she headed inside to see if he needed assistance.

Solok was not there, and she found his sehlak laying on the floor by the wall that separated their two living area's. She hurried over to the animal who weakly looked up at her. The poor thing was a little too confused and scared to even move. T'Pel picked him up and headed out for sick bay.

Later she walked through Larkin's door, and set Fonn'es on a bed before heading back toward the door, "No time to explain, just be ready for more casualties." And headed out, leaving Larkin slightly bewildered as he looked to the large cat laying on the medical bed.

Once she rounded a corner as she headed toward the turbolift she tapped her badge, "Computer, locate Captain Solok."

"Captain Solok is in main engineering." The computer responded coolly. T'Pel broke off into a run and hopped onto the turbolift.

The doors opened and she ran down the corridor toward engineering, finding a few bodies of what she hoped were only stunned crew mates. Engineering was in sight. She jumped over one last person and into the room to find the Captain standing among more unconscious bodies, holding a phaser in the direction of the warp core.

"Captain! Stop!" She yelled walking toward him cautiously.

A moment passed, but his hand did not move. It almost seemed as if he was fighting to keep his thumb off the trigger button.

The strain was evident on Solok's face. His hand trembled with the tension of the moment. "Shoot me," he whispered in a strangled whisper.

T'Pel blinked and took a few steps closer, unsure she heard correctly, "I...beg your pardon?" she asked.

"Shoot me." he said a bit more forcefully than before, "I can not hold the entity back much longer, and if you do not shoot me, it will destroy the warp core and the rest of the crew in the process."

Speechless a moment she just shook her head, "No." was all she could choke out.

"I am giving you a direct order. Shoot me, Lieutenant. This is a chance to prove your dream incorrect. That you are indeed capable of saving your crew." The strain on his mind was increasing and there was limited time before his finger did slip.

Looking around the room at the unconscious Engineers, she shook her head again, "No. I believe it was proven earlier that the stun setting does not work when under it's influence." Her voice shook. It was not her wish to kill her captain in her first month aboard.

"I am aware. I am ordering you to shoot to kill. With all due haste, T'Pel!" He yelled as his hand had started shaking more.

Her heart was pounding, "I am sorry...but I still refuse. It is illogical." She swallowed, "The creature has proven it is able to possess anyone of us at will. Seeing as how it is practically untraceable, I will lose it as soon as you are dead. It will simply make another attempt."

"I can Court-martial you for this. Please...I can...can not hold it back much longer." Solok nearly whimpered.

"I...I can not." She replied, moving closer to attempt to grapple him to the floor. Solok was a bit larger than her and when on solid ground she was sure he could overpower her. It was a risk she was willing to take however.

He let out a sigh, and right as she was about to lunge at him, the phaser lowered and his head turned slightly, "You refuse to kill one of your own at the risk of your others?" He asked.

It took her a moment but then she realized it was not Solok who was speaking. It was the creature communicating with her.

"Yes." she answered softly, "You are responsible for the stabbings and violence?"

"Yes." it replied, coldly.

"Why?" T'Pel asked.

"You attacked us. You attacked our home. You have plans to continue and must be stopped." it replied and raised the phaser again.

Then it hit her. The tetryon scan, the feedback...,"It was not our intention to harm you or the rest of your kind. It was a simple science mission. We were not aware of your existence. If you let us, we may be able to repair the damage. We are not so cruel as to attack for no reason."

He stared at her a moment before closing his eyes and took in a deep breath, Solok had gained another moment to speak, "T'Pel...it does not believe you. Do something to get the phaser." He begged.

Seeing no other option as Solok was losing control once more, she lunged at him, knocking him to the floor and the phaser out of his hand and quickly clamored for it. She had to dive for it but managed to grab it just in time to turn onto her back as Solok's long fingers wrapped themselves around her neck.

T'Pel had the phaser held to his abdomen and her eyes locked on her attacker's. It was very clear it was not Solok, and it was the same onslaught of emotions she had felt before when attacked. Solok had ordered her to shoot him, yet she could not find it in herself to 'pull the trigger'.

"I am...responsible for the attack. It was...my idea." she choked out, feeling the blood flow to her head being cut off, and finding it difficult to breathe.

The creature said nothing, but at the same time there was an echo from her captain in her mind, "Shoot me." he persisted.

Tears formed and started falling down the sides of her face, "I will let you do with me as you wish, just... leave my crew alone. They had nothing to do with it. I take full responsibility for what has been done. Just please...leave them be. No...no more death." she choked out, her vision darkening. She lowered the phaser and tossed it aside and proceeded to lay there, staring blankly up at the possessed Solok.

Suddenly, his grip seemed to lessen. The blood rushed to her head once more and once her vision cleared, the crazed look had faded slightly from Soloks ice blue eyes, "You are willing to die for your people...for your...mistake?" he said.

T'Pel simply nodded. Her own emotions at the moment had swelled inside her and the guilt she was feeling overwhelmed her. Words were difficult.

He removed his hands and sat up, his eyes staring at her blankly as he thought, "You will try to fix the damage?" he continued in question.

"Yes." she replied calmly, watching him.

"How?" he asked.

"I am not sure. However, I will need to try to examine the damage first. Then perhaps the science team and myself will be able to come up with a solution." T'Pel continued.

The creature thought a moment longer then looked at the woman under him, "And if you fail...You will still offer your life as payment for the damage?"

She gave a hard swallow and nodded, "I give you my word."

It seemed sufficient for him, as he had gotten to his feet and stared at her, "Then begin. You have limited time."

A time later, T'Pel had awakened a few of the science members including T'Lara and Marik. Marik was sitting at the science station on the bridge running a few scans to see if they could find some sign of damage. The creature and Solok watching every moment as T'Pel began running through scenarios with T'Lara.

"I believe I have found something. It was not on the original scans, however it may be because of the tetryon scan. There is a subspace tear that has formed and is increasing in size." Mariks voice rang through the comm into science lab 1.

"The location fits where the tetryon scan hit. This could possibly be the damage we are looking for. Regardless it will need to be fixed." T'Lara responded, looking to T'Pel who had been poking away at her console.

"It is still rather small. Perhaps if we form a...bandage of sorts." T'Pel spoke softly, the determination to solve this written on her face.

"Any suggestions as to what to use as a bandage?" T'Lara asked, allowing her to continue. She could tell this had made an impact on her subordinate.

After a moment of deep thought and scanning through the computer, "Perhaps...would a static warp vesicle work?" T'Pel moved over to let T'Lara look over the calculations.

T'Lara cocked a brow, "It just may work. However, the possible damage to the ship..." She started and looked to the creature and captain, he was gazing at her with an almost hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"...we will deal with as it occurs. Lives _are_ at stake." She continued, giving T'Pel a pointed glance before heading toward the door, "We will inform Marik of this and monitor from the bridge." she said and headed out.

Once on the bridge, Samok had assumed command in the captain's absence. T'Pel and Merik were at the science console calibrating the shields and warp nacelles for the static vesicle to mend the subspace tear.

"Are you prepared?" Samok asked, turning to Marik and T'Pel, his face was stern.

"Affirmative, Commander." Marik answered, eyeing T'Pel a moment. She seemed to be more focused on her work than anything else. Good thing, he thought.

Turning to the view screen, Samok watched the captain walk up to it as the creature looked out on it's home, "This will work? It will not harm us further?" the creature asked.

"Aside from the errors already made, our science officers are skilled. I believe this will be an adequate solution to the current problem." Samok stated. Solok turned and eyed him a moment before walking back to stand behind T'Pel, prepared to gain retribution should she fail.

"All hands, secure all stations." Samok ordered over the comm and gripped the sides of the command chair.

Everyone else simply grabbed hold of something as the helm began to slowly move the ship, the shields at full as the vesicle was put in place. There was a loud rumble as the ship began to shake. With every inch that was gained it seemed to worsen.

"What is happening?" the creature asked T'Pel, who was currently holding tight onto the back of Mariks chair.

"The turbulence is expected. It should calm the closer to the tear we get." She looked back at him, "I would suggest you hold onto something. I do not wish my captain damaged." She glared. The creature tilted his head and grabbed hold of the bulkhead.

"Shields at 95%." The helmsman called.

"Steady on. The ship will hold." Samok called, the sound increasing as the ship began to moved with the current of the subspace waves.

Those standing began to find it difficult not to cling tightly to something and Marik reached back to grip T'Pel's arm as she nearly lost her grip on his chair. She was watching the view screen intently and wasn't paying much attention.

The tear was getting closer and the T'Kumbra and her crew were being pushed back and forth violently. Samok was thrown from his chair and he grabbed hold of a nearby computer. T'Pel had flown back into Solok, knocking them both to the floor as he grabbed hold of her, and she grabbed hold of the post holding Marik's chair to the floor.

Moments passed, and the turbulence seemed to lessen the closer they got to the tear, as expected. T'Pel clamored to her feet and back to her computer console and watched as the helm slowly pressed onward. They finally came to a stop as the vesicle made contact with the tear. The sound it emanated reminded her of ice being crushed. Her black eyes were locked on her computer.

"It is working. The tear is mending." She exclaimed, perhaps a little too gleefully as Samok shot her a look as he crawled back into the command chair.

"Once the tear is fixed, what then?" The creature asked.

"We will add this into Starfleet's records as well as place a warning boyee to ward off any other possible intrusions." Samok responded coolly.

The creature didn't turn his gaze from T'Pel, "Is this true?"

T'Pel eyed him, "We will do what we can to prevent anyone from tampering with your home. However we can not guarantee something won't happen again. There are those who do not view life as highly as we do." the sadness seemed to be written on her face as she spoke, for his eyes seemed to soften.

"I understand. I also believe you have done the best that you can. It was of greater risk to you then I had thought. Thank you, T'Pel Kestra." He gave her an awkward bow, "I will leave you now."

Once he stood, Solok's eyes closed and he fell forward. T'Pel caught him and struggled slightly under his dead weight to find a pulse. His heart still beat, and she set him on the floor. She felt that she should be relieved, however there was no such response as she looked over his still form.

Marik was on lab duty the next day, and the T'Kumbra was headed off back to normal space. T'Lara was sitting behind him, going over some soil samples from a project that she had been working on.

"Do you think she is being too hard on herself?" Marik asked, turning slightly in his chair from the scans he was looking over.

"What do you mean?" T'Lara replied nonchalantly.

"T'Pel. She has been quiet ever since the captain's collapse on the bridge." he recalled.

T'Lara stopped and looked up, "She is normally quiet. However, the situation did seem to affect her." she agreed, "It will simply serve as a lesson. One I am sure we can all learn from."

Marik gave a nod, "I suppose." He then turned back to his computer. He knew she felt guilty. They had lost crew members to this ordeal and it weighed heavily on her. Though he felt it was not entirely her fault. Whatever had happened before he was called for assistance had to of gotten to her and he couldn't help but wonder what.

His eyes opened and adjusted to the harsh lights of sick bay, "Where am I?" Solok asked groggily, sitting up on the medical bed.

Larkin had been sitting at his desk working at his computer when he looked up, "Sick Bay, Captain. You lost consciousness once the creature felt it necessary to leave you." he responded coolly.

Solok stood a moment before walking over, "The cause for losing consciousness?" He asked.

"Fatigue. No one of the crew was exposed to the possession as long as you were. It did have negative affects on your neurology. Which I have been meaning to ask if you remember anything from the encounter, so I may finish my report." Larkin asked making sure his computer was set to the proper page.

Solok thought a moment, taking a seat.

"Also, T'Pel claims that you were able to communicate with her during the possession. I found this news as odd as she did. How was this possible?" Larkin went on.

Solok eyed the Doctor a moment as he collected the thoughts in order, "Fonn'es alerted...Fonn'es..." He stopped, remembering just what he had done, what the creature had done to his animal companion.

"Fonn'es is in good health. T'Pel was sure to bring him by before heading off to engineering. He only had minor injuries. I had him returned to your quarters." Larkin assured the captain coldly.

Solok took a measured breath, "Good. He sensed an intrusion in my quarters. I was unable to see anything, and had been reading the Lieutenants report just before. I felt it necessary to guard my mind. It seemed to allow me slight leverage over it's grasp."

Larkin nodded, as if he expected the response, "Go on."

"I remember walking to engineering, but I was unable to stop. The creature had obtained a phaser and took down anyone he saw in the corridors." Solok continued calmly.

"I delt with the casualties...thankfully it was set on low stun and it did not think to turn up the setting." Larkin chimed in.

Solok gave a nod, "Once in front of the warp core, I found a way to gain control of my hand, stopping it from firing. Shortly after, T'Pel came in. I saw an opportunity, and a way to communicate with her. However the creature began to fight me even harder."

Larkin gave a nod as he took notes, "Then?"

Solok looked at him sharply, "Did T'Pel not include this in her report?" He asked somewhat indignantly.

"She did. However I still need it from your view, for a thorough report, Captain." Larkin replied.

"I ordered her to shoot me. I know her strength does not match mine, and the creature would over take her just as it had earlier that day." He blinked and looked at the desk, "She refused. So I ordered her again and still she refused."

Larkin looked up at the captain, noticing the slight frustration in his eyes. However he allowed him to continue without comment until Solok had told him all he remembered. Which was a great deal of the event.

"If that is all you require, I would like to return to the bridge." Solok huffed, standing and adjusting his uniform.

Larkin gave him a nod, "Yes, Captain. Thank you." He responded and Solok headed out.

On his way to the bridge, he stopped by his quarters for a fresh uniform and to ascertain Fonn'es condition.

As he entered the door, he moved over to his dresser, spotting the brown and black fur under the far table. He could almost hear the sehlat whimper. He bowed his head and shut the dresser drawer, "I did not mean to harm you. It was not truly me." He spoke softly, turning and lowering himself to his knees.

Fonn'es just looked at him with his head to the floor. Solok narrowed his eyes and sighed. He could feel his companion was upset and in turn he himself felt a sharp pain of grief, "I am sorry. Can you forgive me, Fonn'es?"

The sehlat was still a moment, but slowly his tail began to wag and he crawled out from under the small table and walked over to Solok who raised a cautious hand to run his fingers through the beast's fur.

"I unfortunately can not stay long. I have work to do." He said, giving Fonn'es a scratch behind the ear, who beat his tail on the floor happily.

Solok stood and changed into a new uniform, giving Fonn'es one last scratch on his way out.

T'Pel was sitting at the science computer on the bridge, painstakingly going over all the scans that had been gathered over the last few days, or what scans there were. Finally she gave up and switched to normal subspace scans. She needed to get her mind off of the mission. It did nothing but twist her stomach into knots and knowing, on occasion that Samok would stare a hole into the back of her head.

Hearing the turbolift doors open, she turned to see Solok step onto the bridge.

"Captain on Deck." Samok chimed and stood, followed by herself and everyone.

Solok gave a small wave, "Not required. Resume your work." he said and continued to his ready room, stopping just before the door, "Lieutenant T'Pel Kestra, I would like to speak with you. Now." he said and entered.

The knot tightened and she stood, glancing over to Samok, who she was sure sat there as pleased as a peacock. Taking in a breath, she gained back her resolved and headed into Solok's ready room and stood at attention.

He took a moment to shuffle some PADDs on his desk before sitting, crossing his legs and moving his now clasped hands to his chin. A long moment passed as he said nothing and simply stared at the Lieutenant. Her eyes were focused on the wall behind him and remained, in his opinion, surprisingly emotionless.

"At ease." He spoke finally. Watching her place her hands behind her back as her stance relaxed slightly, but she gave away her apprehension in how rigidly she moved. Yet she said nothing, and made no effort to make eye contact with him, "You may have a seat."

Finally, she looked at him and took a seat. He seemed content to survey her a moment long before speaking. If his intention was to make her feel uncomfortable, he was succeeding.

"You disobeyed a direct order from your commanding officer. That is an offence that is punishable by court-martial." He began.

"Yes, Sir." T'Pel responded.

"Not to mention, your carelessness with the tetryon scan nearly was this ship and its crew's destruction as well as 3 deaths." He continued sternly.

"Yes, Sir." She replied softly.

"Your own life as well as my own were nearly added to that list." He persisted.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir." T'Pel asked, locking her eyes firmly on his. She had had enough of this torment.

Solok cocked a brow and gave her a nod to continue.

"Your life would have surely ended up on that list had I _not_ disobeyed your order to fire on you. Had I done so, the creature would have made another attempt. Who knows how many times that would have went on until it either ran out of crew members to possess or succeeded in its attempts. You were under great mental duress and could not be expected to think all too clearly or you would have come to the same conclusion." She adjusted herself slightly. His eyebrows were slowly working their way up in mild surprise.

"Also...if I recall a former incident on the holodeck, you had chastised me on being too quick to kill. If anything I was simply following prior orders from my commanding officer." She snipped, pausing a moment to pull back her frustration.

Finally she gave a sigh, "The fact of the matter is, it was my mistake, and I will need to bare the burden of it. The deaths that were caused will weigh heavily on my mind for quite some time. I need not have you remind me." She finished.

Solok sat there silent, both brows perked upward, "I see." Slowly his eyes softened and he lowered his hands, "I was going to add that, I in fact, owe you my life. Also, even though I was not in control, to apologize for nearly asphyxiating you to the point of death." He cocked a brow slightly, watching her face darken with a light hue of jade.

Her eyes fell to the floor, "I see. An apology is not required, Captain." She felt foolish now.

He gave a sigh and looked to the unfinished game of Kal'to on his desk, "Watching the life slowly drain from your eyes was not enjoyable. I was sure all would be over at that moment and that I would be forced to watch my ship and crew destroyed."

Her eyes were locked on him, and she sat silent. She could see a slight glint of pain in his icy stare, and she found it both odd and endearing. It was quickly pulled back however when he met her gaze yet again.

"It was also brought to my attention that it is you I should thank for seeing that my sehlat, Fonn'es, received medical attention. I am...grateful to you as I am sure he is as well." He continued.

"I have a...furry companion myself. I would do the same for any animal." T'Pel shifted slightly.

Solok gave her a nod and blinked, "I am sure." He looked her over a moment before leaning back, "I believe that concludes what I wished to speak with you about. If you have no further questions or...statements, you may get back to work."

T'Pel stood and nodded, feeling the knot in her stomach untangled itself and she headed toward the door.

"One last thing..." Solok continued behind her, "As much as you believe the problem was your fault, you can not hold all the blame. This ship functions as a team. We are in a way...a family. The burden is shared by all, as it is everyone's duty to point out when there is an error." He looked up at her as she turned to face him, "Just as you did with me. We went along with your suggestions, we found no error to point out to you. The blame is ours...not yours alone. That is all."

T'Pel eyed him a moment before giving him an understanding nod and walking out. Solok turned to his computer, just as he was receiving a subspace message from Starfleet headquarters.

"Admiral Maximillion Burnley. This is unexpected." Solok said as a smiling face appeared on the screen.

"I figured you would say that, Captain. Still the same surly Vulcan I assume?" He said and gave a chuckle.

Solok cocked a brow, "Is there something you require, Admiral?" Solok responded.

The Admiral cleared his throat, "I have something for you and your crew. Figured I would brief you myself."

Solok cocked a brow and leaned back to listen. He was secretly hoping it would be to survey a transport ship or some such thing.. Something that was not all too strenuous.


End file.
